


【SK/SWAP】Apophasis

by SagaFanatic



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Twincest, Uniform Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagaFanatic/pseuds/SagaFanatic
Summary: Birthday gift to Saga and Kanon





	【SK/SWAP】Apophasis

滴。滴。滴。  
五百三十，五百三十一，五百三十二……  
滴。滴。滴。  
六百一十七，六百一十八，六百一十九……  
他在心里默默数着，从漏水的管道中传来的滴水声像涟漪一样，在地下室的空气中波动扩散。  
身下的床有股潮湿的味道，坚硬的床板硌得后背的肌肉有些发麻，但比起被束缚住的手臂上的酸痛，这点不适简直微不足道。  
足音及时地打破了令人窒息的沉寂，回响在幽暗的隧道内，步步迫近。  
他仰起脸，眼前忽然一暗，随后传来清脆的金属碰撞声，以及金属刺耳的摩擦声。阴影在脸上不断扩大，不过在被蒙住了眼的人看来，不过是昏暗中平添了一层更加晦暗的阴影。  
一根手指探入他的嘴唇，撬开微阖的牙齿。在它还想继续深入以前，他咬住了它。  
棉毛布料被津液浸透，贴上了指甲的尖端。对方用几乎捕捉不到的音量嗤笑一声，手指开始在那温湿的腔内以某种缓慢而别有用意的方式绕着圈，指甲时不时划过微微颤抖的舌面。  
“加隆……”  
如同指令，他听见哥哥在低声呼唤自己的名字，于是松开了对方的手指。那只手从口中撤出，掌心贴着肌肤，一路抚摸到被黑布蒙住的地方。  
伴随着布料的摩擦声，一缕微光透了进来，黑布被勾开一条口子，眼罩又被马上放下。黑布的另一侧，哥哥的气息落在了眼罩之上，随之一个柔软的东西压了上来。  
“撒加……”  
躺在床上的人感觉有些痒，呢喃出声。他感到自己的右眼隔着布料被吻住，也许是对方的发丝落到了自己的颈间，又或许是那轻巧的撩拨不经意间划出了火焰，瘙痒不断扩散，最终难以忍受。  
勾着嘴角，撒加一面继续亲吻着弟弟被蒙住的双眼，一面用双手摸索着他脑后的绳结，然后咬着布料的褶皱，从容不迫地将它从弟弟的脸上扯了下来，丢到了一旁的地上。  
“……”  
倒映在加隆眼里的人身着短袖警服套装，藏青色的基底在走廊幽暗的灯光下看上去几近漆黑，一向沉静的脸庞此时因为幽暗的光线，有种禁欲的冷峻淡漠。  
“你真性感。”  
撒加没有说话，只是微微眯起的蓝眼显出愉悦的弧度，英挺的眉目在警帽帽檐投下的影子中愈加深邃。显然那不是真正的警服，而是出于某种床笫趣味而准备的色情制服。  
在这种地方做爱，真是一件惊险却又无限刺激的事。  
作为场所的牢房由两人所居住的公寓地下室隔间改装而成，四壁皆是简单涂抹的灰色水泥，之前为了安全起见，隔间入口特地安装了金属护栏。公寓里的住户并不多，再加之时间选在午夜，几乎不会有人在这个时段来到地下室，但是，小概率并不代表概率为零。  
想要大声尖叫，却又怀揣着生怕被人偷窥与洞察的侥幸，这种矛盾的情绪与在压抑中绚丽绽放的欲望，反而加深了禁忌带来的极致甘美。  
他不是个喜欢冒无谓风险的人。然而出乎意料的，撒加并不讨厌这由霉味、蜘蛛网、漏水的管道以及黑暗所组成的环境和氛围。  
多么完美的场所，用来幽禁属于他们兄弟之间肮脏的小秘密与那些暗涌的异常情欲。  
他的弟弟勾起嘴角，刻意拖得倦懒的声音中满是挑逗意味，“那——不如我们开始？”  
扬了扬下巴，加隆示意撒加为自己解开手铐。  
对方照做了，重获自由的人从床上坐起来，与英姿飒爽的整洁警服相对，加隆的身上挂着一件破破烂烂的囚服。当他凑上前的时候，他的哥哥直接碰到了裸露的大片肌肤。  
撒加若有所思地垂下眼帘。一向循规蹈矩的他并不熟悉这类游戏的流程，弟弟也没有事先告知。按照他们之前简单的商定，由自己担任主动方与在上面的角色，可是该从哪里开始呢？  
似乎洞悉了对方的困惑，加隆嘴角的笑意更深了。他再进一步，蛮横地欺身上前将哥哥向着墙边压去。  
“你得学会应对突发事件，狱警先生。”  
他开始亲吻他的面颊，同时灵活地解开哥哥衬衫前襟的纽扣。里面再无其他衣物，一根手指按上那干燥的皮肤，顺着健硕胸肌的缝隙向下划去，缓慢而挑衅，试图挑开下面的纽扣。  
毫不留情地用力，加隆咬住了他的嘴唇，一丝浅淡的铁锈味稍后在口中开始扩散。同时，不安分的手伸向裤裆，试图扯开碍事的拉链——  
撒加伸出手臂，冷不防推了他一把。  
加隆向后踉跄了几步。对方用力并不大，但也不算小，他回过头迅速用手臂撑住身后的桌子，不过还没等稳住身体，一股力道让他再次失去平衡。  
撒加一言不发地将弟弟制住，按住肩膀将他的一只手铐住。  
“啊，又来？”估计是讨厌肩膀酸痛的感觉，他的囚犯扭动着身体，试图换个让自己舒服点的角度，“一上来就暴力审讯不好吧？”  
“袭警者从重处罚。”撒加舔了舔被咬得渗出血丝的嘴唇，麻利地铐住弟弟的另一只手，冷然道。  
保持着双手被束缚在身后的姿势，加隆被拎着后领固定在了一把椅子上，椅背让双臂动弹不得。随后一片影子当头罩下，撒加在他面前俯下上半身，双手撑在座面的边缘上，沉默地与自己的囚犯水平对视。  
室内唯一的光源被打开，那是吊下的一个灯泡。光线裸露在简陋的空间之中，把水泥墙壁割裂成深浅不一的灰色，也将他们本身染上深渊般的色泽。  
逆光中凝视着撒加微蹙的剑眉与深湛的双眼，那忧悒的阴沉神色让加隆再次沉醉。  
对峙了十来秒后，撒加率先开了口。  
“喜欢这样吗？”  
“我喜欢你现在的体位。”  
“你爱我吗？”  
“如果你愿意坐到我身上自己动的话。”  
尽管失去了主动权，加隆还是一副玩世不恭的样子，不停地用语言进行挑衅。他盯着哥哥没有表情的脸，下体一阵悸动，想象对方就保持着这个冷淡神色和俯身的姿势被自己从后面狠狠操弄。  
一抹冷笑漾开在面前英俊的脸上，“真是个嘴碎的家伙。”撒加的目光慢慢下移。没有任何征兆地将手伸进弟弟裤子的缝隙里，一把掏出他的性器，然后开始用戴着白手套的手玩弄起那已经有些挺立的物事。与弟弟一样，他沉浸在对抗的欢愉中，不能自拔。  
“噢！你这该死的条子……！”  
粗糙的布料让加隆感到略微的疼痛。做为一个审讯者，撒加的动作并不温柔。搓揉几下之后，他忽然用力握住弟弟最脆弱的部位，让对方不禁惊呼出声。  
“你喜欢这样吗？”他重复着刚才的问题，鼻尖离弟弟又近了几公分。  
这次终于轮到加隆皱眉了。手上的力道不断增加，逼得他不得不回答撒加的问题，“不……不喜欢！”  
“哦——？”故意拉长了音调，撒加半跪下来，饶有兴趣地观察着弟弟的表情。在捕捉到对方眼中一闪而过的渴望之后，他恶意地笑了，将两片薄唇贴上分身的顶端。  
就像小时候吃棒棒糖那样，用舌尖来回舔弄着。同时手掌越过褴褛的衣衫，隔着手套抚摸着弟弟腰间结实的肌肉。  
“嗯……啊……”  
欲望被轻易挑起了。他的兄弟熟悉自己身体的每一寸皮肤，加隆难耐地挪动着身体，髋部不停向上顶弄，试图将已经缓缓流出体液的硬物往哥哥温暖的喉咙深处挤去。  
“你爱我吗？”他听见含糊不清的声音从下方传来。  
撒加仰视着自己，双眼在帽檐下闪动着。加隆知道哥哥在想什么，他喘着气，不屑地嗤笑起来。  
“你爱我吗？”对方又问了一遍，依然没有回答。  
加隆扯着嘴角，思索着接下来的游戏步骤。按照对哥哥的了解，他最后总能弄到自己想要的东西。不过这次，撒加似乎不再强势。在没有得到回答的情况下，他低下头，继续用自己的口舌取悦着加隆。  
“嗯……技术不错啊，嗯啊……”如果手可以动，自己一定会揪住哥哥的头发然后一捅到底，以攫取更多的快感。尽管撒加吞吐得并不深，不过那持续而准确到位的刺激已经让加隆把持不住。  
这样想着，呻吟着，快感却戛然而止。面前的人站了起来，回到刚才将弟弟困在双臂之间的姿势。  
撒加用手背抹去唾液与稀薄的精液，将手撑在椅背上，眯起眼地俯视着自己的囚徒，目光炯炯。加隆则直勾勾地回瞪兄长，一脸不甘示弱。  
“继续，宝贝儿。”  
“不想说真话吗？”  
他们为这场游戏准备的并不多，但酒是一定要有的。酒总是最好的情绪催化剂和气氛制造者。  
当撒加喝进第一口伏特加的时候，阴燃的欲望上顿时被加了一把明亮的火。  
他灌下第二口，然后俯下身去，趁着清冽如水的酒液还没化作流动的火焰席卷鼻腔以前，将它全部送进了弟弟的口中。  
“唔……！”加隆被烈焰般的气息猝不及防地呛住了，没等他适应便被撒加再次封口，“咳咳咳！唔嗯——”  
这种完全丧失主动，任人摆布的局面实在是太糟糕了，加隆不满地心想，这次他决定绝不妥协。  
他将脸别到一边想躲开撒加，却被一把扣住下巴。  
“我会灌到你说真话为止。”撒加固定住弟弟的脑袋，强迫对方吞下自己口中的酒与津液。  
他又喝了一口伏特加。一些液体从嘴角溢出，淌过锁骨与胸肌，将胸前的制服濡成更深的黑色。空气愈发燥热起来。  
“告诉我……你爱我吗？”四片火热的嘴唇紧紧相贴，趁着弟弟呼吸的空隙他再次在耳边质问道，声音染上了几分张狂与迷蒙。  
“你……猜啊？”费力地将几乎要燃烧起来的烈酒咽下肚，任多余的液体顺着脖子流进松垮垮的衣服里，被固定在椅子上的人依旧嘴硬。他喜欢戏弄撒加，这种精神胜利让他感到自己稍微取回了一点主动权。  
撒加仰起头，索性将瓶中剩下的伏特加全部灌了下去。  
“真是个爱犯贱的家伙。”他扯下领带，轻声说道。  
观察着哥哥阴沉而宁静的神色，加隆蓦然愉悦，十分期待接下来的剧情。他总是醉心于被自己扰乱了步调的撒加，他那一向理性而果断的兄弟只会因为自己而踟蹰，只会因自己而心烦意乱，只会因为自己而丧失理智……这对心灵独一无二的占有快感，实在是不亚于身体被贯穿，亦或是贯穿对方身体时所带来的冲击。  
撒加抓住弟弟头顶的毛发，强迫他站了起来。  
“啧……！”  
头皮传来刺痛，几近施暴的动作让加隆拧了拧眉头，不过马上转变为他惯有的犀利哂笑。  
撒加将弟弟推倒在身后的桌子上，然后整个身体压了上去，霸道地吻住了他。不知是酒精的作用还是本性使然，舌头不容拒绝地席卷了加隆的口腔，在他口中冲撞扫荡着。  
在兄弟的笼罩下，加隆艰难地呼吸着，同时，他不得不忍受着体内几欲喷薄的躁动。忽然间，漫长犹如拉锯战的吻结束了，加隆趁机大口吸着气。然而没等他回过神，整个人便被面朝下翻了过去。  
呲啦——  
刺耳的裂帛声自下身响起。撒加将他的裤子从中间徒手撕开，脱下手套的大掌覆上两团白肉，粗暴地搓揉起来。  
啪！一个巴掌落在臀瓣上，加隆不由得闷哼一声。  
“必须要惩罚你。”微微抬起上半身，他感到哥哥将下巴压在自己的肩膀上，灼热的气息拂上脸颊与耳廓。严厉的内容，却分明是勾引的低沉语气，宛如恶魔的低语。  
啪！啪！啪！屁股上又是火辣辣的几下，惩罚者一点也没有留情，加隆不知道撒加居然还来这一手：“嘿，要被你打肿啦。”  
他用牙齿扯住弟弟的耳垂，慢悠悠地说道：“放心，你会肿起来的部位可不止这一处……”  
一个硬邦邦的东西隔着布料顶了上来，加隆当然知道那是什么，“……我很期待。”  
闭着眼，加隆任撒加的手指在他的躯干上游走。一只手来到胸前，逗弄他坚挺的乳头；另一只手则在臀缝间摸索，最终来到穴口的位置划着圈，温柔缓慢地按摩着那里紧凑的肌肉。  
第一根手指探入后庭的时候，加隆本能地绷紧了身体。  
“放松点……”撒加咬住弟弟的耳垂，低声命令道。他很快就克服了这熟悉的异物感，并适应着哥哥的入侵。  
骨节分明的手指不断绕动，循序渐进地打开着他的身体。当后穴终于容得下第三根手指的时候，撒加从口袋中掏出早准备好的安全套，仔细戴上。将上面的润滑剂涂抹均匀后，他扶着加隆的腰部，缓慢插入。  
“啊……”尽管有多次经验了，但刚进去还是有些疼痛。加隆不禁咬住嘴唇，等待这最初的阵痛过去。身后的人将脸庞埋进他的后颈，从喉中发出沙哑的呻吟。  
“加隆，加隆……”撒加轻呼他的名字，犹如恳求般想从弟弟那里索取更多。手掌抚过加隆的腰背与小腹，一边缓解他的疼痛，一边用没入的半根硬物开始抽送。  
加隆蓦然直起身，用肘部推开他的手。然后臀部用后一顶，柔软臀肉撞上撒加腿根的同时，也将粗壮的硬物连根吞进自己的后庭。  
“……嗯！”身体瞬间被塞满，加隆开始大幅度前后摆动着身体，后穴吞吐着哥哥的性器，主动寻求着更猛烈的贯穿。  
“混蛋条子，你这也算惩罚？”他侧过脸，挤出一个嘲笑。什么惩罚，简直跟挠痒没什么两样，加隆轻蔑地想。  
撒加也笑了起来，他懂得他的兄弟。加隆正在享受来自自己的掌控，于是他重新将弟弟的后背压下，扯住他披下的长发，带着几分蛮横的意味，然后抽出分身又狠狠地捅进。他特地为他们的游戏选用了情趣安全套，凸点的存在似乎给身体的磨合带来更多折磨与挑战，不过这对已经早已熟悉情事的加隆来说并不算个难事。  
“用力，该死的……啊……啊啊啊！”汗水滴落在了木质桌面上，疼痛逐渐褪去，取而代之的是难以抵御的快感。  
“啊啊——啊啊啊——！”呻吟，粗喘与肉体碰撞声在室内回荡。加隆声嘶力竭地叫喊着，因为情欲而泛红的身体不断抽搐，维持着双手被束缚在身后的屈辱姿势迎合着身后的步调。  
“加隆……”软肉紧勒着自己的分身，弟弟体内的热度化作一波波热浪自结合处向上袭来，与体内的荷尔蒙和伏特加一起翻腾燃烧着。撒加再度低声呼唤着情人的名字，俯身将汗津津的额头贴上加隆的背部。  
“转过来，”他退出弟弟的身体，解开了一只手的镣铐，“看着我……”  
双臂很酸痛，一只手上还套着手铐。不过获得自由的加隆将身体翻转过来后，第一时间搂紧自己的兄长，硬物突然的抽离让他感到空虚难耐，于是亟不可待地用臀部去顶弄对方的下体。  
“耐心点……”撒加的额头跟他碰在了一起。在帽檐的阴影中，他眼中的暴戾已全部云散，只剩下破碎的温柔与浓郁的情欲。  
再次深深插入加隆体内，在荷尔蒙的狂潮之中，谁也无法静止。  
后入位足够深，但此时加隆更喜欢像这样正面跟哥哥拥抱，索吻。  
他可以肆意妄为了，隔着警服，放肆的手来到撒加胸前，顽皮地拧着他坚挺的乳头。舌头主动钻进撒加口中的同时，对方分开他的双腿，对准入口腰杆一挺，然后再度将狭小的肉穴填满。  
哥哥熟悉他的身体，炙热的硬物准确地顶上敏感点，甜美的滋味涨潮般倏然没过头顶。加隆几近撕咬似地掠夺着哥哥的唇齿，“快，快一点！……”他一边套弄着自己湿润的分身，一边央求着更猛烈的进攻。  
相同的声线与摇摆的身体纠缠在一起，金属清脆的锵鸣仿若成了肉体的声响与野兽般的低喘声中唯一的理性音色。一阵又一阵空白如同闪电袭向大脑，兄弟的突袭太过强烈，就如同天生的敌手熟悉彼此的每一处弱点。  
撒加双臂撑住桌面，挥洒着汗水，神色恍然地俯视着下方沉浸在欲海之中的人。他却像一个溺水的人那样，渴求着突破无边的水面，否则就要窒息了。  
那些白色的闪电愈加密集，他升到了高空中，看见自己离它们越来越近……  
“啊啊啊——啊——”终于在那温暖之处达到了巅峰，与此同时，加隆释放在了自己手中。他满意地将脑袋歪到一边，四肢惬意地舒展开来。  
“加隆……”又在加隆脸颊上轻吻了一下，撒加才慢慢站起身。  
他撤掉安全套，将它用包装纸包好，然后用纸巾为弟弟和自己稍微清洁了一下。心脏依旧跳得很快，撒加稍微平复了一下呼吸，将警服的扣子解开两颗，准备回楼上去洗个澡。  
加隆一跃而起，从后面捉住哥哥的双手，将他面朝下推倒在一旁的床上。  
“……喂！”由于刚运动完再加上酒精的作用，撒加紊乱的气息透着几分虚脱。他刚想直起身体，又被弟弟按住胸膛推了回去。  
“条子，现在是越狱事件。”加隆宣布道，将撒加一只手腕铐在了床尾的护栏。他同样因为高潮而有点疲惫，不过这阻止不了他的征服冲动。  
“等、等等……今天时间不早了！”  
由于被从身后抱着，撒加只能侧卧在床上。他还在挣扎着起身，加隆迅速用另一只手将仿真枪从哥哥腰间的枪套中掏出，然后娴熟地扯下对方的裤子。  
“……啊！”  
“不许动。”  
赤裸的下身被弟弟提起，随后一个坚硬的物体直接分开饱满的臀肉，抵了上去——撒加惊呼一声，股间的冰冷凉意让他打了一个哆嗦。  
将枪口顶在哥哥最私密脆弱的部位上，这诱人的光景令加隆浮现出邪恶的笑容。撒加侧过脸，皱着眉望着身后一脸坏笑的弟弟，尽管并不是真的杀人工具，后庭被枪直指的感觉还是令他汗毛倒竖。  
加隆一手持枪，另一只手松开撒加的手腕后，从尾椎滑进对方的衬衫。沿着脊梁缓缓摸了上去，感受着汗湿的肌肤上残存的情事热度。  
“狱警先生，你完了。”  
扳机被扣下的瞬间，一股冰凉的液体喷洒在了撒加的股间。看着晶莹的润滑剂顺着臀缝淌下，慢慢流过后穴的样子，加隆再也控制不住地低下头，将脸埋进两团软肉之中。  
“唔！……啊……”润滑剂的凉意与唾液的热度冰火交织，撒加从喉中挤出断断续续的压抑呻吟。  
透明液体在凹陷的皱褶处汇聚起来，那略微粘稠的质地在暧昧不清的光线中别样色情。加隆抱紧哥哥的腰肢，用舌尖缓慢地打着转，将润滑剂均匀地涂抹在娇嫩的菊洞口周围，满意感受到了来自身下的战栗。  
待感到入口在抚弄下稍许放松之后，他挑起多余的润滑剂，抹了一些在自己的分身上。高高抬起那条修长的腿，让哥哥侧卧在床上，发烫的硬物便迫不及待地插了进去。  
“哦，不……”撒加来不及拒绝，就被弟弟从后面无情贯穿，“——啊！”  
借着液体的润滑，狭窄的通道被撑开，直抵他深处。被进入的人发出痛苦而快意的叹息，头部猛然栽在一旁支撑的胳膊上，警帽滚落在一旁，长发顺势向后甩去，露出白皙的颈子。  
加隆趁机咬了上去，顿时传来分身被收紧的肌肉夹住的快感。  
“……轻点。”尽管不是第一次了，然而内部没有经过充分润滑和扩张，异物的突然侵入带来些许撕扯的疼痛。身后的人不顾他的抗拒，开始前后抽送。  
警服下的胴体已经被自己拥抱过无数次，然后这一次格外能激起加隆的占有欲。  
“你居然没戴套……”撒加流露出纠结的神色。他深深地呼吸着，让自己尽快适应摩擦的疼痛。  
“我一直热爱破坏规则。”加隆心不在焉地说，一心感受着臀肉的弹性与包裹着自己下体的温暖。他从来就是一个蔑视秩序的人。当双手越过哥哥的双臂，伸到前方粗暴地扯开警服的双襟，听着被弹飞的纽扣滚落在地上的清脆声响时，无与伦比的凌驾感一波又一波地冲击着加隆的头脑。  
“真热，果然还是你的xx干起来比较舒服……”喜欢被哥哥粗暴地掌控，也喜欢哥哥因为被侵犯而尖叫。他沦陷在矛盾的情绪中，却甘之如饴。  
“是吗……”撒加闭上眼，任弟弟舔舐着自己的脖颈。  
“我想射在你xx里，宝贝儿……”  
“别那样叫我。我是你哥哥……嗯！”内壁上突然的撞击让撒加浑身一颤，伴随着弟弟得意的一声轻笑。快感如此强烈，犹如触摸火线。  
贪婪地吮吸着哥哥皮肤上残留的伏特加气息，烈焰随着律动在加隆血管内蔓延。方才被进入带来的快感还没散去，新的快感急速涌来，此刻他急切地享用哥哥的肉体，以体验那两种高潮交织的极乐感受。  
沿着颈部的曲线，手掌逐一抚过哥哥结实干练的胸腹，时不时逗弄他敏感的乳珠与肚脐，最终一路游走到平坦的小腹，覆上那片浓密的耻毛。  
“这根警棍不怎么硬嘛……”握住那不久前才在自己体内耀武扬威的肉棒，加隆故意拖长音调，调侃道。  
撒加慢慢睁开眼，慵懒地瞥了一脸挑衅的弟弟一眼，“小子，要是今天你不能让它硬起来，你就死定了。”  
“哦……？我很好奇，是个什么样的死法呢，狱警先生……”  
“……你猜？”  
“我猜，”加隆用牙齿轻轻咬着他的脸颊，亲吻着他半阖的双眼，声音低沉嘶哑，“我猜，是爽死……”  
“哼……”撒加从鼻子里哼了一声，不再说话。那强烈的快感已经让他说不出连贯的话语了。  
加隆熟悉自己的身体，就如同自己熟悉他的。用独臂支撑着身体，撒加屈起上方那条腿，另一只手搭在自己的臀部。除此之外，他根本不需要自己动，套弄自己的分身的节奏与激烈的抽送一致，弟弟已经为欲望的盛宴准备好了一切。  
“撒加……”  
抽插一下比一下更用力，他肆意占有着怀中的人。品尝他低沉的呻吟，以及急促的粗喘，攫取他由内而外，无法抑制的战栗。  
“啊——”  
“啊——啊啊——”撒加仰起脸，他失神地蹙着眉，以涣散的眼神凝视着情人的脸。那一刻他觉得自己迷失在一片虚无之上，空白的世界里只剩下了自己，以及自己的倒影。那是他唯一的依靠，也是他唯一的解脱。  
“加隆……加隆……”他不停地重复着弟弟的名字，寻求着最后的出路。  
哥哥快到了。手中的分身剧烈抖动着，身下的人已临近高潮，加隆深吸一口气，决定不辜负这最后的冲刺。  
白浊喷溅在自己手中的同时，分身被剧烈收缩的甬道猛然勒紧。加隆本想逞强几秒，却发现在这极乐的爽快面前，薄弱的意志力根本控制不自己的身体。他低沉地嘶吼一声，在哥哥的身体中释放了自己的精液。  
“哈哈，你先缴械了……”  
嘴唇覆上撒加急促起伏的后背，加隆意犹未尽地沿着脊椎向下吻去。  
撒加倒在床上，本来惬意地合着的双眼忽然睁开，“嘿……住手。”  
还沉浸在高潮余韵中的后穴内被塞进两根手指，不停捅弄着，精液从缝隙中溢出。加隆伸出舌头，在略微红肿的结合处周围舔弄着，对哥哥的抗议置若罔闻。  
……好舒服。他揪紧了身下的床单，浑身因为弟弟放肆的玩弄与羞耻而颤抖，不禁再次发出难耐的喘息。  
一个声音忽然划破了午夜的宁静，穿过长廊，落入沉寂的地下室。  
……有人来了？  
撒加一阵惊慌。可那条舌头还在自己的穴口处舔弄，他不得不捂住嘴才让自己噤声，好在加隆终于停了下动作，他满不在乎地坏笑着，似乎已经将一切抛在了脑后。  
他抬起头来，张了张口。撒加看不清他想说什么，也没心思去琢磨，心中此时唯一的想法便是在祈求这突兀响起的脚步声不要再向地下室前进。  
窒息般的寂静降临在原本气氛暧昧的隔间里，只剩下漏水的点滴声数着心跳的节拍。加隆饶有兴趣地观察着哥哥专注而紧张的神色，冷不防低下头，再次在那敏感的部位舔了一口。  
“啊——”被戏弄的人惊叫一声，却不得不将声音的后半段咽回去。  
这样戏码永远玩不厌，永远令加隆兴奋不已。  
脚步声很快远去，销声匿迹。也许是宿醉的夜归者，也许是黑暗中的前行者，总之不是一个愿意停留在这阴暗秘密囚笼之中的过客。  
毕竟，这里的午夜是只属于他们，与他们之间那些不可告人的肮脏小秘密的。


End file.
